


The end of Waiting

by The Red Duchess (Sherian)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark, F/M, Morbid, Phantom Halloween Writing Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherian/pseuds/The%20Red%20Duchess
Summary: After the function last of the night, Christine anxiously awaits her date with the phantom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!  
> It's the perspective of Christine hours after...

I was having dinner with him, only had happened a couple of hours, but still, the thrill run through my veins and the adrenaline as yet wasn't completely out of my system.

My hands were cold because I was nervous; I didn't know how to start a conversation with him, not after what we had done. I wasn't the first person to do it, much less the last, still, I was uncomfortable of to look him straight in the eyes.

A blush covered my face as I remembered what I had happened a few hours earlier, it was unexpected, but that night I couldn't wait any longer and he didn't seem to mind the fact that I hadn't had any experience before.

And like in his music lessons, my teacher was eager to teach me, not bother him that I was clumsy and hurried on at first, nor that there was a little blood, in the end, it was pretty clear it was my first time.

“What are we going to do now?" I asked nervously as I watched my plate unfinished.

"Let's finish dinner" He replied finished chewing some meat, there was when I looked at his face. _How could he be so curt with me after we had shared?_

"No, you know what I mean. What are we going to do now? "I replicate, I couldn't stay like this with that uncertain about our future.

"Later, my dear, we'll get rid of the corpse" Erik smiled me as he took a little wine. I turned my face to see the body of "La Carlota" resting on the floor of the Luis Felipe's room.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was originally taken from the movie trick 'r treat, to be exact of the tale ''Surprise Party''.  
> Thank you for reading it!


End file.
